Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. For example, mobile service providers, network operators, and/or third party developers are continually seeking to enrich mobile subscriber experience through the introduction of new services and applications. With the introduction of new features, there exists a need to identify Internet Protocol (IP) flows in order to apply different charging and packet treatment to mobile subscribers for the features to which they subscribe. However, encryption of IP packet content presents significant challenges to mobile service providers, network operators, third party service providers and/or developers, application service providers, Over-The-Top (OTT) service providers, or the like to identify IP flows.